


Algo bom de algo não tao bom

by Prata



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking with clothes on, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prata/pseuds/Prata
Summary: A medida que caminhava ele começava a sentir-se estranho, mas logo percebeu o porque e cruzou as maos a frente da virilha, puta merda! A rainha lhe deu um afrodisíaco ou qualquer merda do tipo, porque não era como uma rotina onde ele quase não tinha controlo, era só uma excitação do caralho.Ele entrou nos seus aposentos e fechou rapidamente, engasgando quando um sabre de luz ficou perto da sua garganta.“Ah é você” Obi-Wan suspirou abaixando o sabre.Anakin olhou para com os olhos arregalados, era suposto, Obi-Wan ser o presente, o colar branco que ele normalmente usava tinha sido substituído por vários de ouro e joias, outra coisa que falta era a roupa jedi, em vez disso ele tinha aquele tipo de saia que tapava a frente e atrás que chegava quase aos joelhos, mas pelas suas ancas só passava um fio que prendia esse tecido, deixando as laterais das coxas sem nada, havia também outros adornos de ouro, nus pulsos, antebraços e tornozelos.“Que porra…” Anakin disse passando um pouco o choque.Obi-Wan corou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito “Também não é vestimenta que eu escolheria”-.-.-.-.-.-bem, Anakin vai precisar de ajuda e Obi-Wan esta ansioso para ajudar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Algo bom de algo não tao bom

“Ouvi dizer que a senhora tinha escravos togrutas” Anakin comentou enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço com a rainha Zygerriana.

“E isso lhe interessa porque?” Ela perguntou balançando o vinho no copo.

“Bem, tem umas pessoas em Kalando que pagariam bem por eles, acredite, eles são loucos por togrutas, já lá vendi alguns, a melhor forma é chegar e mostrar a encomenda antes que eles tenham tempo para pensar em negociar, aprendi essa por experiencia” O jovem alfa disse.

A rainha quase ronronou “Parece ser um ótimo parceiro, Lars Quell, mas o que ganharia com isso” 

“Quero ser seu guarda pessoal, se pagar bem, uma flor tao bela deve ser protegida, para poder brilhar mais e reinar por cima dos outros” Cada palavra lhe dava nojo, mas Anakin estava perto.

“Vamos levar todos os togrutas para esse lugar, se correr bem terás tudo isso, se não, serás o meu escravo pessoal, um alfa, hum, e de bom grado” Ela disse com um olhar astuto.

“Não vou desaponta-la senhora” Anakin disse sorrindo, oh como ele a queria matar.

“Assim, espero, agora, beba, iremos para lá amanhã” Ela disse brindando o seu vinho com o liquido dourado que pós no copo dele, quando ele esvaziou o copo ela sorrio “Agora vá para o seu quarto, espera-lhe muita diversão, não pense nisto como um engano, mas como um presente de boa fé, e pode ficar com ele, é só seu” Ela ronronou usando a sua voz de alfa, mas como era mulher não o afetou.

“Obrigado senhora, é muito gentil” Ele disse levantando-se.

“Faça-me feliz, e eu o farei feliz” A rainha disse sorrindo e acompanhando-o até ao corredor, deixando caminhar sozinho para os seus aposentos.

A medida que caminhava ele começava a sentir-se estranho, mas logo percebeu o porque e cruzou as maos a frente da virilha, puta merda! Ela lhe deu um afrodisíaco ou qualquer merda do tipo, porque não era como uma rotina onde ele quase não tinha controlo, era só uma excitação do caralho.

Ele entrou nos seus aposentos e fechou rapidamente, engasgando quando um sabre de luz ficou perto da sua garganta.

“Ah é você” Obi-Wan suspirou abaixando o sabre.

Anakin olhou para com os olhos arregalados, era suposto, Obi-Wan ser o presente, o colar branco que ele normalmente usava tinha sido substituído por vários de ouro e joias, outra coisa que falta era a roupa jedi, em vez disso ele tinha aquele tipo de saia que tapava a frente e atrás que chegava quase aos joelhos, mas pelas suas ancas só passava um fio que prendia esse tecido, deixando as laterais das coxas sem nada, havia também outros adornos de ouro, nus pulsos, antebraços e tornozelos.

“Que porra…” Anakin disse passando um pouco o choque.

Obi-Wan corou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito “Também não é vestimenta que mais aprecio”.

“Se fosse outra pessoa?” Anakin perguntou sentando-se na cama com as maos ainda a tapar a virilha de uma forma discreta.

“A poucas coisas que não estou disposto a fazer…” Ele disse indo se sentar na cama ao seu lado.

Anakin engoliu em seco antes de farejar alto com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e antes de percebe-se realmente o que estava a fazer, Anakin enterrou o nariz entre a parte de baixo do queixo e do pescoço de Obi-Wan.

“Anakin…” O mais velho suspirou.

“Porque cheiras assim?” Ele perguntou meio nervoso.

“Não é falta de banho” Obi-Wan resmungou um pouco ofendido.

“Não disse que era mau, cheira doce, como flores e frutas” Ele disse se remexendo.

“Anakin… a, a rainha deu-te algum liquido dourado?” Obi-Wan perguntou tento visto o estado do outro quando se mudou.

“uh… sim” Ele disse corando e olhando para o lado já que Obi-Wan também não estava a olhar para ele “era um afrodisíaco não era?” ele perguntou baixo.

“Sim, especialidade dos Zygerrianos, para se divertirem” Ele respondeu.

“Não vai me fazer entrar em bateria pois não?” Anakin perguntou um pouco assustado, Obi-Wan começava a parecer bem demais, não que ele não parece-se antes mas era diferente.

“Não, mas só vai sair do teu sistema, quando for… usado” O mestre jedi explicou.

“Então acho que vou tomar um longo banho” O jovem disse afastando-se para o fresco e fechando a porta.  
-.-.-.-  
Anakin voltou meia hora depois, vestido, mas ainda com uma protuberância nas calças, a qual não fez questão de esconder, Obi-Wan já sabia afinal.

“Não funcionou Obi-Wan” Ele disse sentando-se a uma boa distancia do amigo.

“Tens algo para fazer amanha?” Ele perguntou tentando juntar tudo o que tinham.

“Ela vai levar os togrutas comigo até Kalando” O jovem disse de repente lembrando-se que não tinha dito essa parte da informação.

“Isso é bom” Obi-Wan disse aliviado, eles podiam acabar com tudo amanha, se a rainha não tive-se engano Anakin.

“Porque cheiras tao bem?” Anakin disse aproximando-se e descansado a testa no ombro do outro antes de se deixar cair de costas.

“É porque eu não sou um beta Anakin” Ele disse suavemente.

“Então você me aguentaria” O jovem disse se mexendo “Mas não podemos, nunca forçaria você, não é uma bateria, eu aguento”.

“E se eu… permite-se?” Obi-Wan propôs corando.

“hum?” Anakin resmungou confuso, se remexendo de desconforto beirando a dor.

“Tens uma ideia melhor? A rainha vai achar estranho que não tenhas apreciado o presente” Obi-Wan apontou.

“E depois que isto tudo passar?” Anakin perguntou, ele gostava de Obi-Wan e sinceramente, não queria tentar uma vez apenas, saber do que estava a perder.

“Podemos volta ao normal” Obi-Wan disse olhando os pulsos.

“E se eu quisesse continuar, você iria querer” O jovem perguntou olhando-o atentamente.

“Prometes derreter o código jedi da minha cabeça?” Obi-Wan perguntou olhando-o.

“Posso começar agora?” Anakin perguntou aproximando-se.

“Podes tentar” Obi-Wan provocou, abrindo um pouco mais o vinculo deles para deixar Anakin sentir o que ele sentia.

O jedi mais novo sorrio e voltou a farejar aquele ponto que fez Obi-Wan derreter, depois de esfregar o nariz Anakin começou a beijar o morder o pescoço dele, marcando-o também.

“Nada acima do colarinho, não sou adolescente” Obi-Wan resmungou antes de se virar e agarrar uma parte do cabelo do outro antes de puxar para faze-lo levantar a cabeça e encontrar os seus lábios.

Anakin puxou Obi-Wan para o seu colo enquanto beijava os seus lábios insistente mas com paixão, lambendo o lábio inferior do outro até que o deixou entrar e explorar, as línguas se tocando e lutando por poder, separando-se apenas quando o folgo acabou, o jovem jedi desceu a sua mao até encontrar a cueca que ele não tinha a certeza se tinham dado a Obi-Wan, o qual se ajeitou enquanto a peça era tirada.

O jedi mais novo voltou a beija-lo “Tens certeza”.

“Sentes o cheiro diferente?” Obi-Wan perguntou com um ronronar.

“Sim, ainda mais doce, sem as flores, eu já senti antes” Anakin respondeu, lembrando-se de varias ocasiões, mas só depois de ter se tornado cavaleiro.

“É a minha mancha, significa que estou excitado, então sim, tenho certeza” Ele disse beijando-o.

“Então já me querias antes” Anakin disse baixando as maos para apalpar aquela bunda redonda e macia.

“E tu não?” Obi-Wan ronronou beijando o sue pescoço.

“Se eu pode-se imaginar que era possível, mas agora aqui estamos, por razoes não tao boas” Anakin refletiu.

“Bem, vamos aceita-las como um empurrão” Obi-Wan disse otimista, se eles não gostassem um do outro teria sido um problema.

“Hum-uh” Anakin cantarolou antes de voltar aos beijos, deixando a mao de carne descer até ao lugar onde queria por outra coisa, mas primeiro ele circulou a entrada de seu antigo mestre ouvindo-o suspirar antes de inserir o dedo que logo passou para dois “Quero te provar” Anakin disse tirando Obi-Wan de cima de si e recuando.

“Hum… ah” Obi-Wan gemeu quando Anakin o fez se colocar em possessão de apresentar antes de afastar o tecido sem o tirar e espalhar as suas bochechas, expondo o seu buraco molhado, fazendo-o estremecer.

“Porra Obi-Wan” Anakin disse em reverencia, vendo o liquido começar a escorrer pelas coxas.

Anakin apenas o espalhou ainda mais e mergulhou a sua língua, lambendo-o e forçando seu caminho para dentro.

“ah! Anakin!” Obi-Wan falou alto, e seus quadris sacudiram na boca de Anakin. 

Obi-Wan engasgou quando a língua de Anakin perfurou dentro dele, antes que ele se afastasse e pressionasse beijos sujos de boca aberta ao redor de seu buraco. "Anakin, oh" Obi-Wan gemeu. 

Anakin trouxe sua língua de volta para dentro e de repente Obi-Wan não conseguia falar nada. Ele fez aquela coisa em que sua língua se enrolou que fez Obi-Wan ver estrelas, ele estava tão molhado, pingava dele e suas coxas estavam completamente cobertas, ele começou a perguntar-se se não tinha tomado nada também, não era seu cio, o cheiro estava enchendo o ar, e ele tinha certeza de que qualquer um que pusesse ali os pés sentiria o cheiro de ômega estimulado por dias depois.

Ele lambeu desleixadamente contra seu buraco e gemeu contra ele, para que Obi-Wan pudesse sentir todas as vibrações subirem por sua espinha, seus quadris fazendo movimentos abortados porque ele não conseguia descobrir para onde ir, a boca de Anakin era demais, e não o suficiente ao mesmo tempo.

Anakin parou e começou a mordiscar a mancha em suas coxas, murmurando coisas sem sentido sobre o quão doce ele era. Obi-Wan percebeu que devia ser uma coisa alfa e se perguntou se talvez suas papilas gustativas fossem diferentes porque quando Obi-Wan era um adolescente era curioso, ele provou sua própria mancha antes e jurou que não sabia praticamente a nada e não era doce.

Depois ele subiu para beijas e mordiscar os seus quadris enquanto os dedos voltavam para aquele lugar quente molhado.

Ele dobrou os dedos procurando aquele lugar, sorrindo tenso quando Obi-Wan gemeu, Anakin desapertou as calças e pós o seu pau para fora acariciando.

Obi-Wan soltou um gemido alto quando o encontrou mais uma vez, o barulho enviando sangue para o rosto do alfa e para o sul, fazendo seu membro doer mais, querendo, precisando de mais fricção, logo dois dedos passaram a três e depois a quadro.

“Estou mais que pronto Anakin” Obi-Wan reclamou querendo mais.

"Se doer, diga-me para parar e eu irei-" Anakin começou nervoso.

“Não vais, não te preocupes querido” Obi-Wan encorajou, abrindo mais as pernas e se apresentando mais alto.

Anakin ajua-lhou-se entre as pernas deles, esticando um braço para segurar a mao do outro.

Obi-Wan soltou um pequeno grunhido enquanto ele empurrava a cabeça, o resto gradualmente afundando muito lentamente, mesmo com toda a mancha ardeu dolorosamente quando ele foi esticado, Anakin era acima da media para um alfa, e alfas eram grandes, o que Obi-Wan não sabia se ficava feliz ou ligeiramente assustado. Mas ele sabia que não havia necessidade, Anakin provavelmente cortaria o próprio pau se Obi-Wan mandasse, se ele quisesse parar, ou a dor piorasse, ele simplesmente diria para Anakin e ele pararia imediatamente.

“Ah-Anakin ...” ele choramingou cravando as unhas com a mao livre no braço que segurava a outra.

“Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpe, você está indo tão bem ...” ele sussurrou abaixando-a a mao e começando a acaricia-lo para ajudar.

Ele parou deixando Obi-Wan se ajustar, fazendo-o mais novo tremer de energia e vontade reprimida, mas não importava, ele nunca magoaria Obi-Wan se pode-se evitar.

Depois de alguns momentos ou minutos de ajuste e carinho e beijos, Obi-Wan acenou com a cabeça. "Você pode se mover"

Anakin respirou fundo antes de puxar muito lentamente, as costelas prendendo em suas paredes. Ele deixou um grunhido baixo enquanto empurrava de volta, igualmente lento. Foi surreal quando sentiu Anakin roçar e pressionar cada lugar especial que ele possuía, a dor passou completamente, para um desconforto gostoso.

Anakin observa em estado de choque quando Obi-Wan, se cansou do ritmo, balança para trás contra o pênis de Anakin. Ele desliza de volta para o comprimento de Anakin em um movimento suave e inexorável que faz Anakin assistir, de boca aberta, enquanto a borda de Obi-Wan se estende ao redor de seu comprimento grosso. Obi-Wan geme o tempo todo, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto ele empurra sua bunda para trás e para trás para levar o pau de Anakin em seu lindo buraco. Quando ele levou tudo, quando Anakin está mais duro do que nunca por dentro daquele calor apertado e apertado, Obi-Wan encostou a cara cama sorrindo bêbado de prazer.

Anakin também sorrio apertando a cintura do outro e começando a dar estocadas mais rápidas e fortes, atendo se os sons de Obi-Wan mudariam, o que fizeram, tornando-se um pouco mais altos e carentes.

“Mestre” Anakin rosnou baixo em sua garganta enquanto movia seus quadris para frente para encontrar cada impulso de Obi-Wan, batendo forte e rápido enquanto ofegava, puxando os quadris do mais velho tornando o ritmo mais brutal, mas sempre se certificando que Obi-Wan estava a gostar, e no caso os gemidos estavam altos e ele tinha dificuldade em ter a boca fechada, quando Anakin sentiu o calor começar a formar-se voltou a levar a mao para o membro do seu antigo mestre e bombear a uma boa velocidade.

Obi-Wan veio primeiro, um grito alto e quebrado o deixou enquanto ele se derramava sobre a mao do alfa. "Anakin! Oh! Foda-se! Ani, Ani!" A voz de Obi-Wan era um grito literal quando ele se arqueou e estremeceu sob seu antigo padawan, sua bunda apertando em torno do pau de Anakin enquanto ele tinha espasmos e Anakin praguejou alto e deu mais algumas estocadas rápidas e profundas, Obi-Wan choramingou quando sentiu o nó se formar e começar a ter dificulta de sair e entrar, Anakin empurrou para frente e enterrou seu nó nele enquanto seguia Obi-Wan ao longo da borda, soltando a sua semente na bunda mais do que disposta de seu Omega, seu nó grosso inchando e prendendo-os juntos “Meu”

Obi-Wan choramingou quando sentiu o esperma quente de Anakin inundando suas entranhas, e uma espécie de ruído estrangulado de asfixia o deixou ao sentir o nó do Alfa crescendo dentro dele. Parecia 'enorme! Um beta nunca aguentaria algo assim. Uma espécie de calor flutuante e feliz se instalou quando se acalmou.

“Obi-Wan” Anakin ronronou colocando-os suavemente de lado antes de começar a beijar a bochecha e tempura do outro, com cuidado para não se mover de uma forma que pudesse fazer com que seu nó puxasse a borda de Obi-Wan, que ronronou e se aninhou nele esquecendo tudo por uns momentos, e Anakin enfiou a cabeça sob o queixo, uma mão acariciando seu estomago suavemente, enquanto a outra alcançou uma ponta do cobertor para limpar suavemente o esperma de Obi-Wan que esfriava lentamente, antes de limpar o máximo do Omega escorregadio de suas coxas e ao redor de sua bunda completamente esticada quanto ele podia, sem realmente movê-los. 

“Descanse mestre” Anakin murmurou vendo Obi-Wan fechar os olhos.

“Eu… eu te amo” Obi-Wan disse cansado entrelaçando os dedos com Anakin.

“Também te amo” Anakin respondeu com carinho, talvez ele não mata-se a rainha, mas não iria embora sem lhe cortar pelo menos um pedacinho e destruir tudo o que ela tinha conseguido.


End file.
